


Opposites Attract

by cosmic_koi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_koi/pseuds/cosmic_koi
Summary: Bruce Wayne goes to a club in Gotham with his friends, meeting someone familiar along the way...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created this in class with my friend as an alphabet challenge, each sentence started with the next letter of the alphabet.

All of this began at a club deep in Gotham city, where two opposites attracted in a most beautiful way. Booming music filled my ears along with the cheers and yells of my drunken friends. Club Canary is where my neighbor had taken us to celebrate his divorce from his awful wife. Dancing upon the dance floor, I froze as I spotted a unique green-haired man. Euphoria filled me as he looked straight at me, smiling upon eye contact. Fate pushed me towards him, like bees to honey. Gradually my heartbeat quickened as the man approached me. His handsome smile was enticing to me. I introduced myself, “My name is Bruce Wayne.”  
“Joker,” the man responded, “They call me Joker.” Knowing that flirting with a stranger in a club was a bad idea didn't stop me from continuing to talk with the man that stood before me. Leaning close to my ear he whispered, “Come dance with me.” Making our way to the center of the dance floor I began to lose myself in the sound, the only people existing being myself and Joker. “Now, Bruce...” Joker began, “I say we head back to my place.”  
On our way to his house my nerves began to make me fidget and tap my foot. “Precious, are you nervous?” Joker purred as the Uber neared his home. Quickly we exited the Uber and Joker held open the door for me with a delighted smile upon his face.  
Rummaging through his cabinets Joker found his best bottle of wine, pouring a glass for him and me. Sitting down next to me, Joker leaned close, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. The tension between us was unbelievable as I leaned in close to steal a kiss from those ruby-colored lips. Under the shock of the sudden kiss, Joker was frozen, but then adjusted to the situation and deepened the kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. Verifying that this was really happening, I took Joker's hands and interlocked them with my own, basking in the glory of the moment. While held in Joker's embrace I thought to myself that I want this feeling with me forever. “Xenodochial aren't you?” Joker purred between kisses.  
“Yes, very,” I paused, “But I don't want you to be a stranger.”  
Zestful I was, and forever will be, when he uttered the words, “Pick me up tomorrow at eight, I can't wait.”


End file.
